neXt: Vérszemek
by Nadasi
Summary: Bármennyire is hihetetlen, a sztori folytatódik - 10 hónapnyi szünet után! :D Jó szórakozást!
1. Alfa és Alfa

**Sziasztok!**

**Fél év után újra itt vagyok a sztorimmal együtt, immár magyarul!**

**Az eredeti _neXt: Red Eyes_ 2011. január 16-án látott napvilágot angol nyelven, de az iskolának és saját lustaságomnak köszönhetően csak a 3. fejezetig jutottam el, ami azért nagy probléma, mert a történet igazán csak a negyedik részben kezdődik el. S mivel ez volt életem első fanfiction-je, tapasztalatlan íróként sok negatív véleményt gyűjtöttem be olvasóimtól, amik nem építő jellegűek voltak, bolhából csináltak elefántot.**

**Tisztelet azonban a kivételnek, ugyanis _Villain84_ és _CGWolf'13_ kedves szavai segítettek abban, hogy ezt az egészet újrakezdjem és végig is csináljam. Úgy gondolom, ezt a sztorit nem érdemes veszni hagyni.**

**Mostantól a fejezetek két nyelven jelennek meg, remélhetőleg egyszerre, legalábbis így tervezem. Ez könnyebbséget jelent a hazai olvasóknak és nekem is.**

**Jó szórakozást!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>neXt – Vérszemek<strong>

Első Fejezet:

**Alfa és Alfa**

- … apropó, Humphrey, mit fogsz csinálni, miután hazaértünk?

- Asszem alszok egyet. Úgy 10-12 órát. Előtte pedig adok egy jó nagy ölelést Katenek.

- Olyat, amilyet Mooch is kapott?

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Tudod, azon az estén láttalak titeket ott fenn a sziklán, és amit műveltetek…

- Nos… barátok vagyunk… és megesik, hogy…

- Téged ilyen könnyű zavarba hozni? – mosolygott Lilly.

Tavasz volt, március 7-edike, hogy pontosak legyünk. A gyenge hajnali napfény átsütött a fák törzsei közt, hosszú árnyékokat vetve a talajra, amiből csak itt-ott kandikált ki néhány fűcsomó. Jasper Park felett az ég a szokásos kora reggeli kék és rózsaszín tónusokban játszott, amihez passzolt a hűvös időjárás. Humphrey, Lilly és még vagy egy tucat farkas épp hazafelé tartott: az alfa iskola véget ért. Hosszú és fárasztó télen voltak túl, de…

- Csak ha én is hagyom! Mellesleg… LILLY! HOVA ROHANSZ?

Lilly eltűnt a fák között. Tudta, hogy ez nem helyes, ahogy Humphrey is. Tétovázott. _Mit fog szólni Winston?_ _Hagyjam eltévedni a lányt?_ Utána rohant. _Nem lenne jó ötlet elszakadni a többiektől, de legalább így senki sem lesz egyedül._ Azt sem mondhatta rá, hogy „de szőke!", hisz hófehér bundája volt. De most nem ez a legfontosabb. Más miatt aggódott.

_Mi lesz, ha találkozunk egy vadásszal?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>A történet hivatalos témazenéje még mindig a <em>009 Sound System – Dreamscape<em> című száma. Remélem az első fejezet a rövidsége ellenére tetszett nektek. A második már sokkal hosszabb lesz.**


	2. neXt

Második Fejezet:

**neXt**

A fegyvere már töltve volt. Egy pillanatra mégis megállt és ellenőrzött mindent még egyszer. Ha már itt volt, nem akarta elszúrni. Akkor fölöslegesen kelt volna fel ilyen korán. Legszívesebben utazni ment volna, de ha már ennyire unszolták a barátai, nem mondhatott nemet. Közösen jöttek, most azonban az eredményes vadászat érdekében szétváltak. Csak arra kellett vigyázniuk, nehogy egymást lőjék le… Golyóálló mellényt nem viseltek, de minek is kéne? Az erdő tele van fákkal, amik mögé el lehetett bújni, meg hát a paintball amúgy sem tesz kárt az emberi testben, főleg ha katonai ruhát visel az illető.

Elindult végül. Úgy tervezték, hogy körülveszik a többieket, majd lecsapnak rájuk. Egyáltalán nem voltak profik, még a kocogás is nehéz volt, a műanyag maszkban pedig alig kaptak levegőt. Árpi egy darabig hallotta, hogy társai itt-ott együtt haladnak vele a bokrok és törzsek között bujkálva, épp ezért lett furcsa számára a hirtelen beállt csend. _Na, most mivan?_ Megállt, hogy körülnézzen. Még észbe kapni sem volt ideje, olyan hirtelen érte a becsapódás a testét, ami csípte rendesen. Egy kék festékfolt éktelenkedett a ruháján. Tehát lelőtték. Abba kellett hagynia a játékot.

* * *

><p>- Na, milyen volt a paintball? – kérdezte Tibi, majd kivette a kancsót a kávéfőzőből.<p>

- Kezdetnek nem is rossz. Elsőként szedtek le.

- De azért tettél néhány lépést, nem?

- Túl sokat.

- Nem kérsz kávét?

- Köszi, inkább alszok. Még sosem kellett ilyen korán kelnem szombaton.

- Semmi akadálya. Szép álmokat!

Kellett neki hagyni magát belerángatni ebbe az idétlen játékba! Aludhatott volna vagy 10-12 órát. Sebaj, most bepótolja. Tavasz volt, március 7-edike, hogy pontosak legyünk. Az erdőben való rohangálás után jólesett az ágyba bújni és a meleg takaró alatt elfelejteni, milyen érzés odakint vacogni reggel 6-kor.

Nem volt hozzászokva az ilyen mértékű megpróbáltatásokhoz, de ahhoz igen, hogy csak egyet kellett füttyentenie és bármit megkapott. Persze könnyű, ha az apja a tulajdonosa a világ legnépszerűbb elektronikai cégének, a _neXt_-nek. A Föld minden táján voltak villáik, kastélyaik, mégis mindig hazajártak Nyíregyházára, a legnagyobb rezidenciára. Talán azért, mert itt lett megalapítva a cég. Kis vállalkozásból multinacionális óriás - még könyv is íródott a sikertörténetből.

A családban a figyelem középpontjában Árpi volt, mint egyedüli gyerek. Saját testőrrel is rendelkezett, Tibi személyében, akivel így legjobb barátokká váltak. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nem kísérte el senki, mikor kilép a házból, ugyanis szeretett volna egy kicsit önállóbb lenni. Elvégre 18 éves, s lassan eljön az idő, amikor őneki kellesz majd betöltenie a vezérigazgató-helyettesi posztot.  
>S bár már előkészített irodája volt a központban, a szülei megkövetelték tőle a jó tanulmányi eredményeket, nem véletlenül. A magolás nagyon sok idejét elvette, mégsem mondhatta volna rá senki, hogy stréber. Szabadidejében sokat sportolt és szerette beleütni az orrát a cég legújabb fejlesztéseibe, amiért számtalan titoktartási nyilatkozatot kellett már aláírnia…<p>

* * *

><p>- Hali! Megjöttem! – kiáltott Árpi apja, majd becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.<p>

Enyhén kövér, magas férfi volt és élete nyolcvan százalékát öltönyben töltötte. Bal kezéről sosem esett le az aranygyűrű, ami a feleségével ápolt szerelem sikerességét szimbolizálta.

- Jó estét, főnök! – Tibi épp a főlépcsőn jött le, mikor meglátta, ki ért haza.

- Tibi! Nem megmondtam már neked, hogy ne magázz?

- Elnézést kérek, uram!

- Ajjh!

- És a kedves felesége?

- Tibi! Nem szólok mégegyszer!

- Jól van, jól van! – nevetett Tibi. - Kérsz kávét?

- Ezt még reggel főzted?

- Aha!

- Akkor kösz, nem. Erzsi épp túlórázik. Árpi?

- Fent van a szobájában.

- Jó híreim vannak a számára! Hétfőn Kanadába utazunk!

- Hoppá! Csak így, hirtelen felindulásból? – mosolygott Tibi.

- Dehogy! Van egy kis dolgom Edmontonban, sőt, mi több, egy megbeszélésre is várnak Ottawába!

- Nem semmi! És mindezt egy nap alatt tervezed véghezvinni?

- Beszélsz itt hülyeségeket! Egy vagy két hétről lenne szó.

- Akkor biztos lesz idő ellátogatni a Jasper Nemzeti Parkba is.

- Azt hittem, gyűlölöd a természetet.

- Legalábbis ott, ahol nincs civilizáció. De nem magam miatt mennék. Árpinak a kedvenc filmje játszódik ott, nem is tudom már a címét, talán_ Alfa és Omega_, még együtt néztük, szemüveg is kellett hozzá.

- Szóval azért vetetett velem egy 3D-s vetítőgépet. Sosincs megelégedve a mozinkkal. Lassan már egy _IMAX_ sem lesz neki elég!

- Majd kifejlesztetek valami újat!

- Az lesz a vége! – mosolygott Árpi apja.


	3. Horizont

Harmadik Fejezet:

**Horizont**

A _Queen Elizabeth II Highway_ szinte teljesen üres volt, ami egy ilyen viharos éjjel nem volt meglepő. Villámok cikáztak az égen ide-oda, és olyan közel csaptak le, hogy a mennydörgések robaja már majdnem megelőzte vakító, kék fényüket.  
>Egy koromfekete <em>Hummer H3 Limuzin<em> száguldott magányosan az autópályán, túllépve a megengedett legnagyobb sebességhatárt, ami itt, Kanadában 100 km/h. Ilyen csúszós úton ez vakmerő vállalkozásnak tűnt a sofőr részéről, ráadásul a leggyorsabb fokozatban működő ablaktörlő lapátok se tudták teljesen leseperni a szélvédőről az arra rázúduló esővizet.  
>Csak tíz perce kocsikáztak, de a város felhőkarcolói már előbújtak a horizont mögül, teljes kivilágításban díszelegve.<p>

Árpi a családjával nemrég érkezett az _Edmontoni Nemzetközi Repülőtér_re saját magángéppel és most épp a _Crowne Plaza Hotel_be igyekeztek, ahol egy előre lefoglalt luxuslakosztály várta őket.  
>Minél beljebb értek a városba, annál sűrűbb lett a forgalom és nagyobb a fényszennyezettség. Az autópálya egyhangúságát felváltotta a központ nyüzsgése s az utca zaja már-már elnyomta a mennydörgések aszfaltszaggató hangját.<br>A hosszú limuzinnal azonban nem volt könnyű bevenni a kanyarokat, sokszor ki is farolt az autó feneke, de hála a profi gyorshajtásnak, fél órával a leszállás után már az ágyban heverészhettek mind a négyen.

- Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy az új _Aerion SBJ_-nkkel utaztunk! Remek egy gép, nem igaz? – kérdezte Árpi apja.  
>- De, drágám, kitűnő választás. Már csak azon gondolkodom, honnan volt rá pénzed… - morfondírozott Erzsi.<br>- Szívem, ha akarnám, a gyárat is megvehetném, az ár nem akadály!  
>- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy egy olajsejkhez mentem feleségül…<br>- Jobb vagyok én annál!

Árpi apja és anyja, Erzsi a franciaágyon feküdtek, a plafont bámulták, miközben beszélgettek. Épp csókot akartak adni egymásnak, mikor Árpi benyitott.

- Jaj, bocsánat! Nem akartalak megzavarni titeket. Már itt sem vagyok! – mentegetőzött és elkezdett kifelé hátrálni az ajtóból, mikor…  
>- Várj egy percet! – szólt rá az apja. – Tibi mesélte nekem, hogy el akarsz menni valamilyen nemzeti parkba.<br>- Öö… ja, igen. Jasperbe. Mért kérded?  
>- Megnézhetnénk a hét végén együtt, ha akarod.<br>- Rendben. De milyen nap van ma?  
>- Hétfő. Lassan már kedd, 11 óra elmúlt, ideje aludni!<br>- Apádnak igaza van. A holnapi nap nagy nap lesz mindannyiunk számára. Menj aludni szépen, kincsem!

* * *

><p>Március 10., 9:32. Árpi születésnapja. Ilyenkor az anyukák általában a szeretett gyerekük kedvenc ételét készítik el reggelire, ebédre és vacsorára. Árpi azonban nem volt válogatós, mindent megevett, amit ételnek lehetett nevezni, legyen szó tortáról vagy bogarakról. Még a kínai kaják sem tudtak hányingert okozni neki.<br>Erzsinek tehát nem volt gondja a főzéssel. A mai reggelit ráadásul nem is neki kellet elkészítenie: a szálloda éttermében tömhették meg magukat a svédasztalról toronymagasan megpakolt tányérokból. Pontosabban tömhették volna, mert a szokás náluk az volt, hogy megvárják egymást az asztalnál, evés előtt és evés után. De Tibi, mint mindig, most is talált valami érdekeset, amivel hátráltatta a család étkezését, s mikor már a negyedik forró csokit hozta ki magának, a többiek türelmetlenségükben gyorsan kimondták a varázsszót: _Jó étvágyat!_ Ekkor már udvariatlanság lett volna visszafordulni még egyért, leült tehát és a rá meredő vádló szempárok figyelésében ő is csendesen jó étvágyat kívánt.  
>- Mm… - Árpi apja lenyelt egy falatot – Árpi! El is felejtettem mondani, hogy a „partit" most szűk családi körben a lakosztályban tartjuk. Megfelel ez így neked, vagy intézkedjek?<br>- Na de apa! Hisz ismersz, nem vagyok igényes. Tökéletes lesz így is. Ne terheld magad ilyen apróságokkal! Épp elég lesz neked a mai konferencia. Tényleg, hányra is mész?  
>- 15 órakor már illene ott lennem… Sajnálom, hogy ilyen hamar itt kell hagynom titeket.<br>- Semmi gond. Nem fogok megsértődni! – mosolygott Árpi.  
>- Remélem az ajándékod kárpótol majd.<p>

* * *

><p>-EGY <em>PAGANI ZONDA CINQUE<em>? AZTA!  
>El se hitte, hogy a kétszázmillió forintos sportkocsi, ami épp egy autószállító kamion hátuljáról gördült le, az övé. Fekete és fehér fényezését középen egy tűzpiros csík vágta ketté, s az egész úgy csillogott, mintha egy kiállításról hozták volna el.<br>-Ráadásul nem is akármilyen! Limitált szériás darab, jobban teszed, ha vigyázol rá! – szólt rá az apja. – Most már „hivatalosan" is 18 éves vagy! Boldog Születésnapot!  
>Mindannyian egyesével megölelték Árpit.<p>

A lakosztályban tartott „zártkörű rendezvény" és a torta befalása után mind a négyen lementek a hotel parkolójába, hogy az ünnepelt ajándékának érkezését meglessék. A járgányt a szülők az olaszországi _Pagani_ gyárból rendelték még egy hónapja, épp időben, mert a _Zonda_ széria utolsó darabjai között volt és nem egy gazdag akarta a garázsába tenni. De Árpinak és Tibinek még csak sejtelme sem volt az egészről, és most azt sem tudták, hova legyenek ámulatukban.

-Nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem meg!  
>-Elég, ha annyit mondasz: <em>Grazie!<em> – poénkodott Erzsi.  
>-Már egy éve van jogsid, s a vezetési képességeid azóta sokat fejlődtek, hála a rengeteg gyakorlásnak a pályáinkon. Igazán megérdemelted ezt az autót! – méltatta Árpit az apja. – Ha akarsz, mehetsz is vele pár kört, én majd mérem az időt… - az órájára pillantott és megdöbbent. – Hoppá! Már háromnegyed három? Azt hiszem, ideje indulnom a konferenciára, még a végén elkések!<br>-Én is megyek veled. – szólt Erzsi.  
>-Ki vigyáz majd Árpira?<br>-Én, elvégre ez a munkám… - szólt közbe Tibi.  
>-Igaz.<br>-Na, akkor menjünk és nézzük meg, le tudják-e olvasni a rendőrök a hátsó rendszámtáblát! - mondta Árpi majd sietve beült a volán mögé.  
>-Csak lassan a testtel, fiam! Nehogy aztán a gatyám is rámenjen a büntetéseidre! – emelte fel a hangját az apja.<br>-Pedig az előbb épp te mesélted, hogy milyen profi sofőr vagyok!  
>-Átvitt értelemben, és különben is… Na jó, de vigyázz a zsarukkal!<br>-Ne aggódj! Figyelni fogok.

Tibi beült Árpi mellé az anyósülésre majd szolidan elhajtottak a _Zondá_val. A szülők integettek, s amikor már nem látták, Árpi rálépett a gázra és fülsüketítő gumicsikorgatás mellett 90-el átment egy piroson, amit a szabályosan közlekedő 2006-os _Dodge Charger_ és egy 2010-es _Ford Mustang GT_ dudálással kommentált.

-Hajj, ez a fiú… - sóhajtott az apja a zajok hallatán.  
>-Drágám, már 14:50 van!<br>-A fenébe! Akkor siessünk!

* * *

><p>Árpiék felhajtottak a <em>Yellowhead Highway<em>-re és nyugatnak indultak.  
>-Merre megyünk pontosan? – kérdezte Tibi.<br>-Nem tudom – hazudta Árpi. – Csak úgy kocsikázunk.  
>Hatodik sebességbe kapcsolt, már 200-al repesztettek.<br>-Hol kell itt bekapcsolni a rádiót? – tette fel újabb kérdését Tibi, miközben matatott a műszerfalon.  
>-Nézd, itt.<p>

Bekapcsolták. Nem tudták, melyik rádió szólt, de a zene ismerősnek tűnt.  
>-<em>Symbien feat. Lola – Callin'<em>. Az egyik kedvencem! – kiáltott fel Árpi és felcsavarta a hangerőt.  
>-Nocsak, itt is játszanak magyar számokat?<br>-Ha már egyszer angolul éneklik…

Ahogy elhagyták Edmontont hirtelen sivárabb lett a táj, nyoma sem volt civilizációnak.  
>-Meddig akarsz még menni? – kérdezte Tibi egy fél óra elteltével. – Tudod, hogy nem szeretek az Isten háta mögött lenni!<br>-Majd ha lesz rá lehetőség, visszafordulok.

A nap, akárcsak ők, nyugat felé tartott, s vakító fénye megnehezítette a vezetést.  
>De Árpi tovább folytatta útját a horizont felé…<p> 


	4. Kései vadászat

**És – megkésve bár, de - végre itt a negyedik fejezet, a fejezet, amelyik eddig még sohasem jelent meg!**  
><strong>Már a kezdetektől fogva ennek a résznek az előkészítésén fáradoztam, mondhatni az első három csak előzmény, céljuk az új szereplők és helyszínek bemutatása volt és az, hogy előkészítsék a terepet a mostaninak.<strong>  
><strong>A sztori innentől elszabadul, de igyekszem követhetővé tenni mindenki számára, s remélem, hogy nem jelent majd akkora nehézséget egy magamfajta kezdő író számára a frissítés, hogy hónapokat kelljen várni egy-egy új fejezet megjelenésére. Jól tudom, milyen érzés türelmetlenül várni a folytatást, mikor egy fejezet izgalmasan zárul…<strong>  
><strong>Mit is mondhatnék még...<strong>  
><strong>Jó szórakozást!<strong>

* * *

><p>Negyedik Fejezet:<p>

**Kései vadászat**

-Nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit késő van már vadászni, Garth? – kérdezte Winston.  
>-Ha a falka éhes, számomra sosincs késő.<br>-HAHAHA! Tetszik ez a hozzáállás! – nevetett fel Winston jóízűen. – Aggodalomra azonban semmi ok, fiam. Egy vacsora kihagyása miatt még nem fogunk éhen halni…

Winston és Garth egy sziklaszirten ülve beszélgettek, aminek egyhangú, szürke színét már kezdett narancssárgára festeni a lemenő nap fénye. Így, késő délután az egész környék úgy nézett ki, mint a _Grand Canyon_, csak épp a _Colorado-folyó_ hiányzott. Vagy 30 méterrel alattuk egy hatalmas, kopár síkság terült el - szép időben a sziklákról egészen a 20 km-re lévő erdő széléig is el lehetett látni. Egy szinten velük pedig, nem messze onnan, ahol voltak, egy lakatlan barlang szája tátongott üresen. Talán egy korábbi, mára már eltűnt falka domináns családjának a lakhelye lehetett…

-Tudom, én is inkább a reggelire gondoltam… - felelte Garth.  
>-Azt ráértek hajnalban megcsípni.<br>-Én egyetértek, de Lilly annyira be van sózva, hogy még aludni se tud. Reggelre már összeesne a fáradtságtól, de ahogy ismerem, akkor is menne szarvast kergetni, az úgy meg elég veszélyes. Folyton csak azt kérdezi, hogy mikor lesz már a következő alkalom. Megígértem hát neki, hogy eljövök és kikérem a véleményed…  
>-Na jó, menjetek, ha annyira akartok. De nagyon vigyázz a lányomra! Ugye tudod, mi történt, mikor hazafelé tartottunk az alfa iskolából?<br>-Igen. Meglátott egy lepkét és utánaeredt! – mosolygott Garth.  
>-Pontosan. A gond csak az volt, hogy nem vette észre, hogy épp egy fennsíkon haladtunk, aminek a szélét erdő borította. Ha Humphrey nem állítja meg időben, lezuhan szegénykém.<br>-De hál'Istennek sikerült neki. Azóta is keresem az alkalmat, hogy megháláljam.  
>-Biztos örülne, ha a javára lemondanál a falkavezéri posztodról… - viccelődött Winston.<br>-De hát az még el se dőlt, hogy ki lesz…  
>-Próbálunk megegyezni, de mint sejted, Tony téged szeretne a csúcson látni, én pedig Kate-et, s így nem sokra jutunk. Erre azonban térjünk vissza később, most menjetek és vadásszatok, mielőtt besötétedik!<br>-Értettem! – vigyorgott Garth és sietve leugrált a sziklákról, egyedül hagyva Winstont, aki derülten nézte, míg leér.

Gondolta, ad egy esélyt az újonc alfáknak: ha már ilyen nagy az elszántság, a zsákmány is biztosan méretes lesz. Egy közös vadászat pedig csak még jobban összekovácsolja a falkát, ami nagyon fontos volt egy újabb viszály elkerülése érdekében.

Winston tehát magára maradt a sziklán ülve. Tekintete a távoli erdőszél felé irányult, de nem sokáig élvezte a panorámát, mert a préri látványa rossz emlékeket ébresztett fel benne. A fejét megrázta, majd felállt és a barlang szájához sétált.  
>Szabadidejében gyakran jött ide, hogy élvezve a lágy szellőt megnyugodjon egy kicsit és elfelejtse azt a rengeteg problémát, amik még megoldásra vártak.<br>Volt, hogy csak a kíváncsisága hozta ide, s minden alkalommal azon morfondírozott, vajon kié lehetett ez a „lakás". Most sem tudta megállni, hogy ne nézzen szét odabent. A bejárathoz érve ismerős látvány fogadta: a porban egy rénszarvaskoponya hevert, beljebb pedig kettő másik és egy kettétört gerincoszlop. Ezek már akkor is itt voltak, mikor először járt erre. Talán ő maga sem élt még, amikor ezeket levadászták. Mindenesetre örült, hogy az ő otthona nem így néz ki…  
>Leült és sóhajtott egyet. Későre járt. <em>Mégsem kellett volna elengednem őket? – morfondírozott. Remélem, épségben visszatérnek mind. Bár Garth magára vállalta ezt az egészet, aggodalomra tehát nincs okom. Várjunk csak! Mi ez a szag?<em> Az illat a barlang legbelső pontja felől jött. Winston felállt és közelebb ment, hogy megnézze, mi az. A szemének kellet egy kis idő, hogy megszokja a sötétséget, és amikor ez megtörtént, hátrahőkölt a látványtól: egy teljes pumacsontváz hevert előtte lecsupaszítva, itt-ott néhány lógó mócsingdarabbal. Ezt nemrég ette meg valaki. Vagy valakik. Na de kik? A farkasok nem mernek szembeszállni az efféle bestiákkal, ahogy a medvék sem. Kannibál pumákról még nem hallott, és még ha ismerte is volna Árpi falánkságát sem hitte volna el, hogy emberek képesek lennének egy ilyet elfogyasztani. Csak állt és bámult. Sosem érezte még magát ilyen tanácstalannak, de ami még furcsább volt: félt. Hirtelen kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát a barlangban, kétségbeesve nézett ide-oda. Fiatalkora felkavaró emlékei most visszatértek és ostromolni kezdték őt úgy, hogy már szinte pánikszerűen rohant ki a sziklákra, enyhén megcsúszva, majdnem le is esett.  
>Lenézett a végtelen, kopasz síkságra, - <em>Már csak ez hiányzott<em> - gondolta és a fejét gyorsan elrántva a földre nézve próbálta megnyugtatni magát. Lihegett. _Szedd össze magad!_ – mondta magának, s pár perc múlva, mikor már jobban lett, elindult lefelé azon az úton, amelyen Garth is elment nemrég.

Korábban megnyugodni járt ide, de ez alkalommal fordítva sült el a dolog. Lelki sebeit feltépték a most látottak, ezért első útja Eve-hez vezetett, akivel egymást mindig megvigasztalták, ha kellett. Winston életében újra eljött a pillanat, amikor az emlékeivel való foglalkozás miatt elfelejtkezett a fontosabb dolgokról – például szólni Garth-nak, hogy mégse menjenek vadászni…

* * *

><p>-…tehát párokban lennénk. Én Lilly-vel, Humphrey pedig Kate-el. Egyikünk megijeszti a szarvast, a másik közben ráugrik és elharapja a torkát. Rendben? Így kettőt simán elejthetnénk.<p>

Garth, Lilly, Humphrey, Kate, Hutch és Merész egymás mellett sétáltak a karibu csorda felé egy hatalmas, zöld réten, melyet nagy kiterjedésű tócsák borítottak: a nemrégiben elolvadt hótakaró maradványai. A hat vadásznak így nehéz dolga volt a haladással, a talaj mindenhol süppedős, mocsárszerű volt, és ha egy pillanatra is megálltak, süllyedni kezdtek.

-Ez remek ötlet, Garth – szólalt meg Merész, küzdve a süppedő talajjal - Csak egy gond van: rólunk teljesen megfeledkeztél!  
>Merész Hutch-ra nézett, aki egyetértően bólintott.<br>-Ti segíthettek nekünk az ijesztgetésben. – felelte Garth.  
>-Mi? Szerinted mi ketten nem vagyunk képesek megfogni egy harmadikat? – Merész már szinte kiabált.<br>-De azt hazacipelni elég nehéz lenne…  
>-Garth-nak igaza van!– vágott közbe Kate. - Nem érkeznénk vissza sötétedés előtt. A veszekedés helyett pedig inkább a lépteiteket szaporázzátok, nem szeretnék senkit sem kiráncigálni ebből a szutyokból!<br>-Még engem sem? – erőltette a poént Humphrey.  
>-Humphrey, ne most, lécci!<p>

Ahogy tovább haladtak, a talaj egyre puhábbá vált.

-Úgy tűnik érdemes lesz északnak fordulni, mert ha tovább megyünk a _Talbot-tó_ felé, nyakig elmerülünk ebben az undorító izében! – javasolta Hutch.  
>-Garth, emlékszel még mit mondtam a <em>Nyuszibogyó-hegy<em>ről? – kérdezte Lilly.  
>-Persze. Miért?<br>-Ennek a mezőnek is lehetne valami hasonló nevet adni…  
>-Ne, Lilly! Már így is hányingerem van! – kérlelte Hutch, a többiek pedig nevettek.<p>

Tényleg nem tűnt túl ésszerűnek tovább küzdeni a sárral, ezért mindannyian a közeli folyó felé vették az irányt. A talaj itt egyre keményebbé vált, sőt, mi több, a parton már meg is pillantották a csordát, ahogy a szarvasok békésen iszogatnak.

-Tehát itt vannak! – szólt Garth. – A sok víz megtévesztette a szaglásom.  
>-Akkor mire várunk még? – türelmetlenkedett Humphrey és egyre izgatottabban kaparta a földet átázott, sáros mancsával.<br>-Ki beszél itt várakozásról? Kövessetek! – adta ki a parancsot Garth és lassan lopakodni kezdtek a prédák felé. – Tiétek az a nagydarab a letört agancsú mellett! – súgta oda Humphrey-nak, aki bólintásával jelezte, hogy _Rendben!_, bár egy csöppet inába szállt a bátorsága látva a hústorony gigászi méreteit.  
>-Ne izgulj, menni fog! – biztatta Kate, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, és egy csókot adott a pofájára. Humphrey arcára mosoly ült.<br>-Vigyázz magadra! – mondta, majd orrát hozzáérintette Kate-éhez.

-Lilly, sok sikert!  
>-Neked is, Garth!<br>-Próbálj meg nem kapkodni, azzal csak magadnak ártasz.  
>-Oké, igyekszem.<p>

Megölelték egymást, mielőtt nekiláttak volna a feladatnak, Merész közben türelmetlenkedve nézte őket.  
>-Esküszöm neked, Hutch, az alfa iskola előtt nem volt ekkora búcsúzkodás!<br>Egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy Hutch csücsörítő ajakkal közelít felé, mintha meg akarná puszilni őt.  
>-Menj már a hülyeségeddel! – tolta odébb barátját, s mérges tekintete jókedvűvé vált, aznap talán először. – Kezdesz úgy viselkedni, mint egy omega!<p>

-Lilly! – szólt Kate.  
>-Igen?<br>-Már csak rátok várunk!  
>-Ja, bocsi! – kapott észbe Lilly és elengedte Garth-ot szorító öleléséből.<p>

Tíz másodperc múlva már mindenki készen állt.  
>Garth jelzésére Merész és Hutch elkergette a csorda fölösleges részét az erdő irányába, hogy a hamarosan keletkező zűrzavarban nehogy valakit agyontapossanak. Ezután Humphrey-nak gyorsan kellett cselekednie. Egy jól irányzott ugrással a szarvasa hátának a közepén termett, mire az vergődni kezdett, hogy lerázza onnan leendő gyilkosát. Ekkor jött a képbe Kate: a préda elé sietett és rámordult. Ezzel próbálta eltávolítani minél messzebb a folyó partjától - kevés sikerrel. Humphrey-nak közben erősen kellett kapaszkodnia, nehogy leessen. Karmait a karibu hátába mélyesztve elkezdett annak torkához közelíteni, s mire odáig jutott, hogy fogaival felszakítsa az ütőeret, már vagy tíz mély seb tarkította szegény szarvas bőrét.<br>A befejező harapás lett volna már csak hátra, mikor az áldozat hirtelen támolyogni kezdett, s beleborult a folyóba.  
>-HUMPHREY! – kiáltotta Kate. Azt hitte, a szarvas ráesett szerelmére, de mikor az felszínre tört, levegő után kapkodva, megnyugodott.<br>Humphrey kimászott a vízből, majd Kate segítségével a partra vonszolta az ájult állatot, és addig tartotta állkapcsai közt annak nyakát, míg meg nem fulladt.  
>-Én se csinálhattam volna jobban, szívem. – dicsérte meg Kate, és orrukat összeérintették.<p>

Eközben Lilly teljes erőbedobással rohant a saját karibuja után az erdő széle felé.  
>-LILLY! CSINÁLJ VALAMIT! – kiáltotta Garth kétségbeesetten a szarvas hátába kapaszkodva. Ilyen nagy sebességnél nem volt képes felkúszni a torkához, hogy elharapja azt, örült, hogy egyáltalán nem esett le.<br>Merész és Hutch – hallva a hangokat – a segítségükre siettek, de még vagy egy kilométerre voltak tőlük, mikor a szarvas az erdő széléhez érve hirtelen megállt.  
>-Huh, jól van! – könnyebbült meg Garth. – Ügyes vagy, drágám! Öö… drágám? – Majd körbenézett, s csak akkor vette észre, hogy Lilly épp akkor érte utol őt. Zihált.<br>Valami akkor is megijesztette a szarvast, különben nem állt volna meg. Garth előrenézett, s látta, hogy…  
>-Te szent ég! Egy puma! LILLY, FUTÁS!<p>

Garth leugrott és Lilly-vel együtt menekülni kezdtek. A puma előjött a fák közül, majd egy hangos üvöltés kíséretében leterítette a karibut. Valószínűleg nem volt éhes, mert utána rögtön a két farkast vette üldözőbe.  
>- Tarts ki, édes! Merész… és Hutch… már nincsenek… messze! – nyögte ki Garth.<br>Lilly-nek alig volt két másodperce, hogy kifújja magát a két maratón között, az adrenalin azonban elég erőt adott lábainak, hogy tovább repítsék őt és ne maradjon le.  
>Garth-nak közben eszébe jutott, amit nemrég Winston mondott neki: <em>De nagyon vigyázz a lányomra!<em> Ez a pár szó damoklészi kardként lebegett a feje fölött. Nem mintha amúgy nem védte volna meg az egyetlenét, akár az élete árán is…

-Odanézz, Kate! – szólt Humphrey a látványtól elkerekedett szemekkel.  
>-Jaj, ne! Valahogy muszáj segítenünk!<br>-Akkor rajta, intézzük el azt a fenevadat!  
>Kate elmosolyodott, majd követte Humphrey-t.<p>

-Huh! Mit… csinálnak… ezek? – kérdezte Lilly, bár futás közben nem volt könnyű neki.  
>-Felénk… rohannak! – lepődött meg Garth.<br>És nem tévedett. Humphrey, mögötte Kate-el egyenesen velük szembe futott és úgy tűnt, valami őrültségre készül.  
>-NE… NE ERRE! – ordította neki Garth, de ők mintha meg se hallották volna rohantak tovább.<br>-Pontosan… mi a… terved… Humphrey? – kérdezte Kate nyögdécselve.  
>-Egyszerű… Nagyon… egyszerű.<br>A távolság egyre csökkent. Garth és Lilly kettéváltak, így Humphrey most már egyedül a pumával szemezett. Majd ugrott. Ő maga sem értette, hogy miért teszi. Talán csak Kate-et akarta ezzel megvédeni, sok értelmet azonban ő sem látott abban, amit csinál, de már késő volt ezen gondolkodni.  
>Hangokat hallott. Hallotta, ahogy a többiek torkuk szakadtából ordítanak neki, de hogy mit, azt már nem tudta kivenni. Mintha egy pillanatra megállt volna az idő… aztán egy nagy mancs hirtelen a homlokának csapódott. Érezte, ahogy a földre zuhan és meghempereg a fűben. A feje nagyon fájt, nem is látott rendesen. Megpróbált felállni, sikerült neki, de nagyon szédült.<p>

Kate látta, hogy a fenevad a szerelme felé közelít dühösen vicsorogva, nem tétovázott hát, beleharapott a bestia farkába, magára vonva ezzel annak figyelmét. Az ordított egy hatalmasat és üldözőbe vette őt.

-Jól vagy? – kérdezte Garth.  
>-Azt hiszem. – felelte Humphrey.<br>-Miért csináltad ezt?  
>-Most, hogy alfa lettem, nagyon rám jött a vadászhatnék, és sokszor nem bírok magammal…<br>-Akárcsak Lilly…  
>-Kate?<br>-Nem, nem Kate, Lilly!  
>-Nem úgy értem! Hol van Kate?<br>-Ja… Nos, ő épp ott menekül, de Hutch és Merész nemsokára…  
>Humphrey felpattant, mintha semmi baja nem lett volna, faképnél hagyta Garth-ot és Kate után rohant.<p>

Kate hátranézett. Látta, hogy most már Humphrey is a nyomában van. Nem messze mögötte pedig Hutch és Merész szedte a lábát.  
>-HUMPHREY! MARADJ LE! MEGOLDOM!<br>Humphrey ennek ellenére továbbra is követte őt. Nem volt képes ott ülni és tétlenül nézni, hogy egy puma szétmarcangolja a kedvesét. Akkor már tényleg senkije sem lenne a világon. A szülei helyett még ott volt neki Winston és Eve. Bár Eve… nos, mégis inkább csak Winston. Nem volt olyan farkas a falkában, aki Eve-hez húsz méternél közelebb mert volna menni… Kivéve persze a saját lányait és a férjét, akiket ezért nagyra becsültek.

A nap már egész alacsonyan volt, s mivel Kate nyugatnak futott, teljesen elvakította őt. Hunyorogva próbálta nézni, hogy mi is van előtte, s mikor meglátta az autópálya szalagkorlátját, felcsillant a szeme. Nem véletlenül jött erre. Egy kicsit jobban nekiiramodott és nagy lendülettel átugrotta a korlátot.  
>Az út kétszer három sávos volt: mindkét oldalon két forgalmi és egy-egy leállósáv. Kate-nek sikerült a forgalmi sávokat elválasztó felezővonalra érkeznie. Abban a pillanatban elrobogott előtte egy busz, mögötte pedig egy terepjáró, folyamatosan dudálva. Még az aszfalt is megremegett alatta. <em>Huhh, ez egy hajszálon múlott!<em> , gondolta, s mivel már semmi sem jött balról, tovább ment. Átért a két menetirányt elválasztó füves részre, ahol már biztonságban érezhette magát, autók ugyanis ide nem tudtak bejönni a szalagkorlát miatt. A puma számára viszont ez nem volt akadály, ügyesen átszökkenve az úttesten máris újra üldözőbe vette őt. Most már az autópálya hosszában folyt a hajsza.

-KATE! TARTS KI! – ordította Humphrey és átugrotta a szalagkorlátot. Egy másodperc sem kellett neki, hogy megbánja, amit tett.  
>Oldalra nézett, s látta, hogy a forgalom hirtelen megnövekedett. Az egész gépkocsi raj még vagy két-három kilométernyire volt tőle, tehát biztonságos távolságban, egy hangos sportkocsinak mégis sikerült nagyon gyorsan veszélyesen közel kerülni hozzá.<br>Becsukta a szemét. Ez nem az ő napja. Pár perce egy puma ütötte kis híján agyon őt, most pedig egy autóval készült találkozni.  
>Még alig ért le a két első mancsa az aszfaltra, mikor érezte, hogy egy éles lökhárító kilöki azt alóla. Ráborult a motorháztetőre és végighempergett a szélvédőn, a tetőn, majd végül az egész autón. A <em>Pagani Zonda Cinque<em> szó szerint átrobogott alatta. Kasztniját itt-ott apró vérnyomok tarkították.  
>Humphrey a betonra zuhant. Az oldalán feküdt. Nem mozdult.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A sztori hivatalos posztere (és maga sztori is) már megtekinthető a <em>deviantART<em>-on!**  
><strong>Ne féljetek véleményt írni hozzá, sőt, a fejezetekhez is várom a kommenteket, mert ha nincs értékelés nincs olvasó s akkor meg kinek írjak?<strong>  
><strong>Tehát várom a kritikákat!<strong>  
><strong>A <em>Facebook<em>on pedig létrehoztam a rajongói oldalamat. Ha tetszik a történet, lájkoljátok! Csak írjátok be a keresőbe, hogy: _Dj. Gabee – fanfiction._**


	5. Egy sosem várt találkozás

Ötödik Fejezet:

**Egy sosem várt találkozás**

Egy kamion közeledett. Kate meglepő határozottsággal átszökkent a szalagkorláton, mögötte a pumával. Utóbbinak azonban nem volt olyan nagy szerencséje, mint neki: a többtonnás monstrum hangos dudálással elcsapta a fenevadat, kilökve ernyedt testét egészen a leállósávig, pont a dermedten egy helyben álló _Pagani Zonda Cinque_elé. Ekkora energialöketet nem élhetett volna túl még egy medve sem.

**(Ajánlott dal a következő jelenethez: _Need For Speed World OST – Hero_. Keresd a _YouTub'_-on!)**

Kate persze nem a döglött bestiával foglalkozott, könnyes szemmel rohant oda Humphrey-hoz, hogy megnézze, él-e még.  
>-Jaj, ne! Humphrey! – sírta, s orrával megbökdöste szerelme pofáját. Majd átkarolta őt, pont úgy, ahogy azt ő tette vele, mikor azt hitte, hogy a szarvasok agyontaposták.<br>Családi autók tucatja zúgott el egy méterre tőlük sebesen. Menetszelük lobogtatta Kate bundáját. Mindegyik járműből ámuló tekintetek kandikáltak ki. Gyerekeké, tinédzsereké és felnőtteké. Persze ha baleset történik, mindenkinek hirtelen megnő a kíváncsisága. De érdekelte a bámészkodókat a farkasok kinézete is. Nem voltak igaziak. Inkább úgy festettek, mintha egy animációs filmből lettek volna oda téve.  
>Mindegyik autó továbbszáguldott 106 kmh-s tempójával, így a látványt a nézők csak egy pillanat erejéig élvezhették. Volt, aki rögtön elfelejtette az egészet, de néhányan magukban érlelték a látottakat.  
>A <em>Cinque<em> csak állt. Féklámpája vakítóan pirosan világította meg a zokogó Kate-et és a földön heverő Humphrey-t. Elülső lámpája a puma véres testére szórta fehér fényét.

-Azt hiszem, sokkot kaptam. – szólalt meg végre Árpi.  
>-Nálam nagyobbat semmiképp. – felelte Tibi.<br>-Szerinted merjünk kiszállni?  
>-Elment az eszed? Mivan, ha ez a párduc még nem halt meg?<br>-Az kizárt. Sőt, mi több, szerintem ez egy puma.  
>-Akkor is…<br>-Én inkább Kate-től félek.  
>-Miféle Kate-től?<br>Árpi a belső visszapillantó tükörre mutatott.  
>-Aha. Szóval ettől a… a… Mi a?... Jézusom! – Tibi szája tátva maradt.<br>-Ugye te is emlékszel? Még együtt néztük a filmet. Alfa és Omega. Azt hiszem, elérkeztünk az ómegához: itt a vége, fuss el véle!

Kinyílt az autó ajtaja. A hangra Kate azonnal felugrott.  
>- Megőrültél? Szét fog tépni! – Kate hallotta Tibi hangos suttogását, ahogy próbálja Árpit visszatartani. Ő mégis kiszállt az alacsony sportkocsiból.<br>Kate kisírt szeme hirtelen dühösen villámlóvá vált. Vicsorogva közeledett a fegyvertelen Árpi felé.  
>- Ne! Kate! Kérlek! Nagyon sajnálom! Nem akartam! – lépkedett hátra Árpi és eltakarta arcát, mint aki számít arra, hogy valaki hamarosan ráugrik. Kate megdermedt. Könnyes szemei elkerekedtek. Nem is tudta, meg merje-e e tenni azt, amire farkasnak talán sose lenne máskor lehetősége megtenni. Itt az alkalom! Megszólalt…<br>-Te… te honnan ismersz engem? - kérdezte remegő hangon.  
>Most Árpin volt a sor, hogy elcsodálkozzon. Egy farkas beszél hozzá! Ráadásul kérdezi őt!<br>-Ööö… aa… t… te… te beszélsz! Tudsz beszélni! – vinnyogta Árpi.  
>-Igen, kis kölyökkorom óta… A kérdésemre viszont nem válaszoltál.<br>-Ööö… igazad van… nos… hadd ne mondjam most el, hosszú történet. Inkább segítsünk Humphrey-nak… - rebegte Árpi és Humphrey felé közelített, Kate azonban elé ugrott, ismét vicsorogva.  
>-Engem az sem érdekel, ha az egész falkát ismered, de Humphrey-hoz nem érsz hozzá, TE SZEMÉT! MEGÖLTED! – kiabálta Kate és újra elsírta magát.<p>

Tibi elővette a pisztolyt és ráirányította.  
>-Ne lőj! – szólt rá Árpi. – Tedd el azt, nincs szükség rá!<br>Tibi egy darabig tétovázott, majd elrakta a fegyvert.

Az autók sorra száguldottak el mellettük. Néhány be is lassított egy picit, hogy az utasok mozizhassanak. Egy zöld kombi – miután észrevette, hogy miért kezdett araszolni a forgalom - kirakta az irányjelzőt jobbra, s úgy 100 méterre Árpiék előtt megállt a leállósávon és egy kicsit vissza is tolatott. Egy középkorú, sovány férfi szállt ki a _Subaru Exiga_-ból. Sietve becsapta az ajtót, távirányítós kulcsával lezárta járművét és a _Pagani_ felé vette az irányt. Elszörnyülködve nézte a puma tetemét, majd tovább ment és kezet nyújtott Árpinak, aki számára eljött az idő, hogy megcsillogtassa angol tudását.

-Jó estét kívánok!  
>-Jó estét! Már ha lehet annak nevezni… - válaszolt Árpi.<br>Kate nagyon feszült volt. Nem csoda, hisz három ember vette körül.  
>-Hát igen… De engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. A nevem Ethan Miller. Van egy állatorvosi magánklinikám nem messze innen, Jasperben. Épp hazafelé tartottam, mikor észrevettem önöket itt állni az út szélén…<br>-Tegeződjünk. – szakította félbe Árpi, fittyet hányva az udvariaskodásra.  
>-Rendben. Szóval, láttalak titeket itt állni az út szélén tanácstalanul, s gondoltam, segítek.<br>-Én is azt próbáltam épp, de Kate nem engedi…  
>-Khmm! – köszörülte meg a torkát Ethan. – Elnézést. Milyen Kate?<br>-Ő. – mutatott Kate-re Árpi. – Tudom, ez az egész most nagyon furcsának tűnik - az is - de szerintem lesz még időnk elég, hogy elmeséljek mindent.  
>-Értem. – mondta Ethan összezavarodva. Ahogy Árpi, ő is megpróbált közelebb férkőzni Humphrey-hoz, de Kate ismét védelmezni kezdte szerelmét.<br>-Kate. – szólt Ethan. – Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy a barátod meghalt. Hogy erről megbizonyosodjak, meg kell vizsgálnom őt. Bízz bennem, én tudok segíteni rajta!  
>Kate azonban nem mozdult. Dühös szemekkel, támadni készen meredt Ethan-ra.<br>-Hát, így nem jutunk egyről a kettőre. – panaszkodott.

Ekkor Garth-al az élen odaért a szalagkorláthoz Lilly, Merész és Hutch. A látványtól mind megdermedtek. Lilly pityeregni kezdett, s síró tekintetét Garth mellkasának nyomva próbálta elrejteni a többiek elől. Garth szomorúan átölelte.  
>Hutch és Merész tétovázás nélkül Kate védelmére siettek. Épp nekiláttak volna kiegészíteni a vacsorát, mikor…<br>-NE! Merész, Hutch! Ne bántsátok őket! – kiáltotta Kate. Árpi, Tibi és Ethan fellélegeztek. Merész és Hutch viszont értetlenül néztek Kate-re.  
>-Egyedül ők tudnak segíteni nekünk. – mondta, s odébállt, utat engedve Ethan-nak, aki óvatosan közelebb ment Humphrey-hoz. Leguggolt és a mellkasára tette a kezét. Pár másodperc múlva megszólalt:<br>-Él!  
>Nagy kő esett le a farkasok és Árpi szívéről.<br>-Bár – folytatta – a szívritmusa egy kissé zavaros… Nem gond. Tudom stabilizálni, de először el kell szállítanom a magánklinikámra, Jasperbe. – Ethan nagyon élvezte, hogy állatok is értik a beszédét.  
>Felpattant és a kocsijához szaladt. Kivett egy szétnyitható hordágyat, a betonra rakta, majd Árpi segítségével óvatosan rátették Humphrey horzsolásokban gazdag, karcsú testét.<br>-Lehajtjuk a hátsó üléssort, - kezdte magyarázni Ethan, miközben a hordágyon Humphrey-t cipelték – és oda fogjuk tenni a hordággyal együtt szegény párát. Kate, ha akarod, te is bepattanhatsz a hátsó ülésre, hogy a barátod ne legyen egyedül!  
>Nem kellett kétszer mondani neki. Miután mindent elrendeztek hátul, Kate beugrott a kocsiba. Ethan rázárta az ajtót, majd ő is beszállt és elhajtott a méregzöld <em>Subaru Exigával<em>. Árpi se tétovázott, bepattant a volán mögé, s Tibivel egyetemben csikorogva elrajtoltak, hogy Ethan-t kövessék.  
>-Sosem izgultam még ennyire életemben! – szólt Árpi. Benyomta a kuplungot, majd 3-asba lökte a váltót.<br>-Nekem mondod? – tette fel költői kérdését Tibi. – Azt hittem, megőrülök!  
>-Hogy lehetséges ez? Egy film valósággá válik? Vagy csak álmodom? Csípj meg!<br>Tibi szót fogadott és akkorát csípett Árpiba, hogy ő fájdalmában felordított és egy szép nagy S betűt írt le a _Zondá_val, hirtelen fékezésre késztetve a szomszédos sávban haladót.  
>-Legközelebb finomabban csináld!<br>-Most legalább biztos lehetsz benne, hogy ébren vagy!

Garth, Lilly, Hutch és Merész vegyes érzelmekkel tele nézték, ahogy a két jármű eltűnik a horizonton. A nap már nagyon alacsonyan járt, csak a fele látszott ki a föld takarásából.  
>-Szerintem hagyjuk a szarvasokat. Siessünk haza, míg világos van és mondjuk el, mi történt. A vacsoráért majd eljövünk holnap hajnalban. – szólt Hutch.<br>-Rendben. – hagyta jóvá az ötletet Garth, s elindultak hazafelé.  
>-Ez az egész annyira hihetetlen! – szólalt meg Merész. - Ti is láttátok azt a három embert?<br>-Aha! – felelték kórusban.  
>-Nem sokat láttam eddig életemben, de ezek valahogy egészen másképp néztek ki, mint a korábbiak. De Winston biztos erre is tud választ adni.<br>Garth összerezzent. Vajon mit fog neki Winston válaszolni?  
>-Szegény Humphrey! – lógatta az orrát Lilly.<br>-Az én hibám. – szólalt meg Garth. – Nem lett volna szabad engednem, hogy Kate után fusson.  
>-Úgyse érted volna utol. Te is ziháltál, annyit rohantunk. – vigasztalta Lilly.<br>-Nagyon remélem, hogy minden rendben lesz, és hamarosan visszatér közénk. A falka jókedve nélküle csak egy nem létező fogalom.

A hegyek csúcsai – amik felé Garth-ék tartottak – még a nap fényében pompáztak, csodálatos látványt nyújtva mind a farkasoknak, mint az autópályán száguldó autókban ülő utasoknak. Figyelmüket még azonban így sem kerülte el a hatalmas ragadozó vérző teteme, ami a leállósávon magányosan hevert. A hazafelé tartó helyiek viszont csak legyintettek: errefelé az ilyen balesetek nem voltak szokatlanok.


	6. Visszavonás

**Már lassan egy éve annak, hogy hozzá sem nyúltam a sztorimhoz, amiért minden kedves olvasómtól elnézést kérek, hisz megszegtem az első fejezetnél tett ígéretemet. A nyár felénél tartva gondoltam, hogy már illő lenne valamiféle életjelet mutatni magamról, ezért erőt vettem magamon és megírtam a hatodik fejezetet. Az utóbbi hetekben ugyanis valamit enyhült az elfoglaltságom szorítása az MTA-s kutatótábor után. Mentségemre szól talán az, hogy nem csupán lustaságból hanyagoltam egy egész tanéven át ezt az alkotást…**  
><strong>Na de elég a dumából, jöjjön a folytatás! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hatodik Fejezet:<p>

**Visszavonás**

- Jobban vagy már? – kérdezte Eve.  
>- Igen, köszönöm. – felelte nyugodt, mély hangon Winston. – Köszönöm, hogy mindig szánsz rám pár percet, amikor szükségem van rá!<br>Winston és Eve a barlangjukban heverésztek, s nézték a gyönyörű naplementét, miközben élvezték az enyhülő időjárás első meleg fuvallatait. Kettesben sok hasonló estét töltöttek már el így, de a mostaninak volt talán a legnagyobb jelentősége mindezidáig.  
>- Jaj, drágám! Hisz ez a legkevesebb! Te is számtalanszor segítettél már nekem, és amúgy a kapcsolatunk is ennek a szimbiózisnak köszönhető. Ne mondd, hogy mindez idegen a számodra! – mosolygott Eve. Soha senki nem látta még ilyen nyugodtnak, kedvesnek és törődőnek a falkában, csak Winston, Kate és Lilly, hisz igyekezett elrejteni ezt az oldalát mások elől és minél inkább egy vérszomjas, talpraesett alfának kinézni, bár az utóbbival néha voltak problémák…<br>- Dehogy, hisz én is emlékszem még mindenre! – mosolygott Winston. – Csak tudod már a préri látványa is sok volt, nemhogy a pumacsontvázé…  
>- Megértem. Azok után, amik Szibériában történtek veled… Ja és igen, a csontváz. Mi a franc lehetett az? – fakadt ki Eve.<br>- Nem tudom, de amint észbe kaptam a pánikroham után azt gondoltam, bárcsak visszavonhatnám a vadászati engedélyt. Komolyan aggódtam Garthékért, s még most is azt teszem. Fogalmam sincs, kik vagy mik teríthették le azt a fenevadat és ehették meg, de az a sanda gyanúm, hogy nincsenek messze innen…  
>- Ne aggódj, volt már hasonló dologban részünk. Fölösleges olyan problémákon rágódnunk, amik… amik… amik túl rágósak! – találta meg végre a szót Eve és elmosolyodott gyenge humorérzéke ritka gyümölcsén.<br>- Jaj, Eve! Ez nem egy szokványos dolog! – jegyezte meg savanyú pofával Winston, s úgy tűnt, a jókedv nem fogékony rajta jelen pillanatban. – Egy olyan dologgal állunk szemben, amire még sohasem volt példa az életben. Egy új veszély fenyegeti a fajunkat, ami az eddigi két legnagyobb veszélyforrásnál is sokkalta nagyobb lehet, s ami a legfontosabb: nem tudjuk, mi az! Semmit sem tudunk róla!  
>- Elhiszem kedvesem, de a számomra mégis inkább az a furcsa vibrálás maradt meg az emlékezetemben. Ugye emlékszel?<br>- Nem, nem tudom, miről beszélsz.  
>- Azon az estén, pontosabban annak a napnak az estéjén, amikor hazajöttetek az alfa iskolából és nyugovóra tértünk, nagyon hamar elaludtál, gondolom, nem véletlenül! – mosolygott Eve majd Winston is követte a példáját. – Szóval, mint tudod, én nagyon érzékeny vagyok az időjárás változásaira, s akkor is épp emiatt nem tudtam aludni, mint máskor, amikor esős napok következnek. Ez idáig mind szép és jó, de az a nagy helyzet, hogy egészen máig, tehát már kb. negyedik napja annak, hogy egy csepp eső sem esett! S ezt ugye azon az éjjelen még nem sejthettem, de nem is kellett sokáig várnom arra, hogy megkapjam a választ a frontérzékenységem furcsa megzavarodására. Úgy kb. éjfél körül járhatott az idő, amikor a dagadó hold fénye egy kissé elhalványult. Eltartott egy darabig, míg észrevettem, mert nagyon lassan történt, de aztán hirtelen újra ugyanolyan világos lett, mint volt, majd egy ideig enyhén vibrált és a végén telihold lett belőle! Érted? Telihold! Egy szempillantás alatt! Annyira lehidaltam a látványtól, hogy elkezdtelek ébresztgetni téged, s a nyammogásodból, meg abból, hogy a nevemet dünnyögted azt hittem, félig ébren vagy. De ezek szerint semmire sem emlékszel…<br>Winston szája tátva maradt és kerek szemekkel, bambán meredt feleségére. Észre se vette, hogy teljesen kiment a fejéből a misztikus csontváz, csak az Eve által elmesélt extrém jelenségre tudott koncentrálni.  
>- De… de hisz ez… lehetetlen! – szólalt meg végül.<br>- Igen? Nos, nézz csak fel az égre!  
>Mind a ketten felnéztek, s bár a nap még nem ment le teljesen, látni lehetett a halványan felsejlő, kövér teliholdat.<br>- Ezt nem hiszem el! – kommentálta a látványt Winston.  
>- Az azt követő napon aztán mindenki észrevette, hogy mi a helyzet, de a legtöbben csak a saját elméjük játékának tartották a dolgot, képtelenek voltak elfogadni, hogy nem a memóriájukkal van a baj! – jegyezte meg jókedvűen Eve.<br>- De hát miért nem mondtad el ezt korábban?  
>- Nem akartam felforgatni a dolgokat így a beiktatás előtt, elvégre holnap lesz a nagy nap, a ceremónia, amikor Lillyt és Humphreyt végre hivatalosan is alfákká nyilvánítjuk, s ahogy téged ismerlek…<br>Ekkor azonban a távolból rohanó mancsok és zihálás hangja szakította félbe Eve beszédét. Nem is sejtették, ki vagy kik lehetnek azok, mert úgy gondolták, hogy Garth és a többiek majd később érkeznek vissza szarvasokkal megrakodva, s azokkal nem lehet így rohanni. Mégis meg kellett, hogy lepődjenek, amikor a levegő után kapkodó Garth, Lilly, Merész és Hutch teremtek előttük nagy port kavarva a barlang bejárata előtt.  
>- Garth, Lilly, Merész, Hutch! Mi történt? Hova ez a nagy sietség? – kérdezte döbbenten Winston.<br>- Winston… Az a… nagy helyzet… hogy… - nyögdécselte a szavakat Garth.  
>- Csak nyugi! Előbb fújjátok ki magatokat! Senkinek sem hiányzik, hogy… - próbálkozott Eve, hogy a helyzet magaslatán legyen, mikor Winston kétségbeesett arccal kémlelve a társaságot hirtelen a szavába vágott:<br>- Várjunk csak! Hol van Kate és Humphrey?

Garth összeszorította a fogait és félő szemekkel úgy nézett Winstonra, mint egy gyerek, aki épp most törte el az anyukája méregdrága porcelán étkészletét.


End file.
